Broken Hearts
by csduckling16
Summary: In present day Boston Emma Swan spends yet another birthday alone but when she bumps into the mysterious Killian Jones her world changes. Beneath everything she thought she knew, including herself is a world full of powerful creatures. Killian persistent manages to worm his way into her life, but are his intentions pure?


"Isn't it evil that fascinates us?" -Maya Hart (Girl Meets World)

The steady patter of rainfall against the window is what Emma awoke to. She loved that sound, found it soothing in most cases. But tonight she found it more depressing than anything else, waking up at four in the afternoon on her own birthday one of the few days of the year she took off from work. And once again she laid alone in bed, with no messages or calls wishing her a happy birthday. Even though she tried to convince herself that it didn't sting after twenty-two years but she could feel the burn that it did.

Determined to make the best out of a bad situation Emma pulled herself up out of bed after a few restless hours trying to sleep away her birthday. Left it unmade and went scouring through her closet searching for something that would be at least slightly club worthy. Which resulted in a black cocktail dress that her boss had purchased for one of her assignments, and red pumps that added a few inches in height. She left her hair as it was in natural waves, and did minimal makeup applying a light coat of mascara and red lipstick. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror she determined that she was presentable and went on her way.

The Boston city streets were well lite, much like any major city. Emma had never seen Paris but she'd heard even at two in the morning the streets were alive with people. Boston was similar she supposed, yet another American city that didn't know sleep. There was no shortage of clubs to chose from, but the one her colleges raved about was called _The Fallen_. Which sounded more like a young adult novel title than a club meant for adults. The people are talkative and nice, it's not sleazy and there's a bit less grinding involved compared to most clubs. Standing outside in a line full of people dressed similar to herself, but in late October in the North East the air was chilly. A cold wind blowing from the northwest, nature's way of instructing everyone to get out their coats. Emma must've missed the mimo, she thought, hugging herself for warmth. Watching irritatedly at the couple ahead of her cuddling. The line seemed to be moving slower than she ever thought possible. After at least an hour and half she was finally nearing towards the front. The problem was even when she got to the front there was no guarantee they'd let her in. She hoped, "It's my birthday" would be enough.

A guy appeared, dressed in a dark suit, similar to that of the night sky and walk right to the front of the line. She heard distressed grumbles from the people around her, but she was more focused on him. Emma now at the head of the line could only gawk at him, he had haunting blue eyes, dark ebony colored hair, a strong jaw line marked with dark stubble. He whispered something to the guard dressed in all black and immediately he was granted access in. When the dark gentleman turned to thank the man, his eyes caught on her instantly and narrowed with almost suspicion. In a wave though the expression was gone, so quickly Emma nearly thought she'd imagined it. "Hello love." He chimed edging back out of the entrance towards her. "I don't believe I've seen you at this establishment before." His voice came out like silk, he was definitely not American, his accent told her that. It sounded older, maybe from England or Wales she wasn't sure.

"That's because this is my first time here.", Emma responded sharply. She'd heard the same lines from several guys before, and despite looking like a… god of some sort he was just like the rest.

He seemed unphased by it though and grinned, white teeth bright in the night and contrasting his dark features magnificently. "Ah.", He mused turning his attention to the guard, "Why don't you let the lass in ay? I doubt she's going to be any trouble.", then returning his gaze to her, "Or are you?", his voice deepen with innuendo as he wiggled his dark eyebrows at her. She scoffed in response, _the balls on this one,_ she growled inwardly.

The guard of course complied though shoot her a bemused look. The dark haired man walked in not glancing behind him to make sure she followed, because as he assumed she'd follow. Once inside she was regarded with flashing lights and blasting music, people pushed together quite compactly that she couldn't tell who was with whom. "So lass I've yet to learn your name?", his voice in her ear nearly made her jump out of her skin, his breath warm dancing on her neck.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

His grin turned coy, "I did just help you into here.".

Emma exhaled relenting, "Emma. Emma Swan. You?".

He grabbed her hand, and she felt an electric shock at their touch, "Killian Jones, my' lady." and he kissed it. A quick brush of soft lips, sending thoughts of what they'd feel on other parts of her body. She pulled back quickly though, unnerved by the way he made her feel.

If he had felt the same spark of touch she had, he didn't show it. Killian grinned as if he'd read her thoughts like the cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ "Well", Emma started after brief momentary pause the bass of the music nearly making it impossible to hear, "Thanks for your help, I'll just be on my way.". She tried beginning to step back only to bump into someone who shout her a heated glance as she mumble a quick apology.

Killian though clicked his tongue at her amused, "Don't tell me this is your first time at a club lass?" he tempted edging closer to her.

She rolled her eyes, unable to move back though due to the crowd behind her "Of course not.". When he continued to stare at her as if he didn't believe her, she shifted uncomfortably, "Don't you have someone else you could bother?" She said annoyed.

Once more he only seemed entertained by her lashing, "I'm afraid not. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink perhaps? Take the edge off?".

He arched a single eyebrow at her with the question, tempting her to oblige him but she mentally shook herself. "No thanks. Last thing I need is to inebriated off my ass so some guy I just met can bed me.".

That earned her a dark laugh from him, "Blunt aren't you? Maybe I'm not like every guy you've met before." He tried edging closer once more so that now they were nearly touching.

"You use the same douchebaggy lines."

" _Carpe Opportunitatem_ lass." His eye poured into hers, the liquid blue filling up her vision.

She was skeptical, crossing her arms across her chest, "What does that mean?".

He grinned, "It's latin, direct translation would be seize the opportunity but I use it to mean take a chance. I promise it's only one drink unless you want another.".

Killian then extended his hand and she reluctantly took it, feeling his callused hand in her own. "Only one." She reiterated and he nodded though grinning at his small victory.

In truth the night had gone surprisingly well, but Emma had standards for herself and did not relish the idea of spending any more time with someone who could possibly obtain grip on her heart. Therefore 'one drink' was after all only that, in any case it was for the best since she could feel the lull of sleep calling already exhaustion setting in at two in the morning. Despite her attempts of dismissing him, Killian had insisted on giving her his number on the off chance she may change her mind.

Now the next morning staring at the long script numbers on a napkin she could only grin, thankful no one, especially him, was there to see it.

" _You do know there's a point where confidence becomes cocky, right?"_

" _Oh I'm fully aware love." Killian said eyes narrowing as Emma took another swallow of rum, "Must I say I'm impressed with your choice in beverage?"._

" _If you must."_

With that memory flashing across her brain she crumpled the napkin and threw it in the trash, knowing if she left it lying around she might just cave and call him. _There was something different about him, something… almost magnetic like even the darkness of night is drawn to him and cloaks him. It's nearly indescribable_ , she thought, _no wonder he walks around like he does. I won't see him again, so I'm safe, safe from his spell and his blue eyes and his red lips and_ \- Emma banged her head on the table, placing her head in her arms. "Damn it." She said muffled by her arms.

"What are you trying to tell me Jones?" Questioned Will Scarlet, his eyes narrowed somewhat though his voice being slurred from the drinks he'd consumed made it difficult for Killian to take him seriously.

"I'm saying that the girl- woman I met last night… there's something about her. Something that's… I don't know different." He scratched behind his ear nervously.

"That's not an answer ya'know."

Killian shifted some on the barstool, "Do you remember what it felt like to stand in an angel's presence?" he asked quietly as if to not be overheard. Even if someone overheard them, they'd assume he was drunk.

Will's expression visibly sharpened, as if suddenly the alcohol had lost it's potency. "That I do.".

"It was… Like that." Killian explained.

Will only looked more perplexed by that statement, "An angel wouldn't be on Earth, shouldn't be. And one definitely wouldn't share a drink with the likes of you.".

"That's what confuses me. She's something, maybe not an angel but… definitely not human." Killian thought outloud.

"Are you going to see her again?"

Killian pulled out his phone and touched the home button several messages but none from her, he shook his head and looked back up at his friend and shrugged, "I don't know.".

"Have you mentioned this to…" Will asked.

Killian shook his head quickly his eyes darting across the room, "No. Not until I've ascertained who or more so what she is. After all it could have just been lighting or some drug.".

Will clapped him on the back nearly so hard it made him jump and in return Killian shot him a heated stare. "Better work fast. What if… dare I say it, is the lost angel?".

Killian felt himself tense, the possibility had crossed his mind but he desperately hoped Emma wasn't because then things were going to get messy really fast. "If she is. She doesn't know it. I don't know it.".

"How could she not know…" Will thought aloud his voice trailing off as he searched for an explaination.

Killian pushed the seat back and stood up trying to fake a smile, "Look mate I'm seriously doubtful that, that's the case, as you said, how could she not know?" he tried dismissively.

"Tread carefully. You're already in the dog house."

Killian scowled, "I do hate that expression.".

Leaving he once more checked his phone with no new messages he knew he'd have to find her the old fashion way.


End file.
